Pain and Love
by inushikacho
Summary: Love bloomed as they both grew. However, a lovely spring had just been told. And to be able to win, they must fight for what they have. To be happy, to be loved and to endure pain together. ryosaku-incomplete
1. Silent Kiss

**Pain and Love**

-InuShikaCho-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own tennis no Ohjisama either the manga or the series… ToT

**Note:** I don't know anything about Sakuno's family background so her father's name and personality are just made up by me. So please bear with me… and forgive me to make such a thing. But promise I'll make this fan fic good! so have fun reading guys! hugs and kisses lol. And the story might have out of character… since the story is a bit different… I guess?

----------------------------------

Pain and Love: _Silent Kiss_

------------------------------

Year had finally passed, but Ryoma and Sakuno were still together. Though many hardships that they'd encountered, they still stay to each other's sides. No one had a chance to stop their love or fooled each other's hearts. But what if the person who will really separate this two arrive, can they still fight for one another and still don't leave each other's sides?

Both of them were entering college but not in the same university. Ryoma stayed as the prince of tennis, while Sakuno stayed as… clumsy. Ryoma was still cold to others, but when it comes to Sakuno, he was not. Sakuno became prettier, that Ryoma can be proud of. Sakuno never fix her hair as two braids anymore, she cut her hair in shoulder length, while her brows were completely tidy. She gained height and had a shape on her body. The past few years with Ryoma, she begged him to teach him how to play tennis, and she really improved a lot.

Ryoma on the other hand, changed a little. His coldness to others was still there, like what I said, except for Sakuno. He still wears his white cap and gain more height just like Sakuno. He won top places in tennis, internationally and nationally. He could still see his former team members in Seigaku when he was still in freshmen in High School; Tezuka Kunimitsu, the team captain, was a famous business man and left tennis after his injury got more serious; Fuji Syuusuke became a famous magazine photographer; Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh didn't left the sport tennis; Oishi take over his father's business and now he was helping his father in it; while Inui was inventing things and creates vegetable juice until now.

----------

Cold breeze greeted the two couples when they went out of the restaurant, where they ate dinner. The dark clouds started to show lightning and everywhere were starting to get dark. As the coldness occupied the whole place, rain dropped slowly and after a while it showered the water all over the place. Lightning and thunder were starting to join in the mid-air. The two couple waited for a taxi to arrive, but after a few minutes of waiting, they wondered why there was no car anywhere, and so, they decided to go home along the rain without any umbrella.

Ryoma tried to not let Sakuno get wet but he can't, the rain dropped more hardly and longer. After a few minutes of running under the rain, the two realized that they were already wet. Ryoma looked for a place to stay for a while without getting soak in the rain, and luckily he found one…

"Sakuno, let's go there!" Ryoma said and pulled Sakuno along with him.

"Okay" Sakuno answered back as she followed Ryoma.

They stopped and panted. Sakuno was very wet and so as Ryoma. Sakuno started to shiver when the wind blew in her path; Ryoma noticed it and looked for a place to stay for that night. Why? Sakuno's house was far and so as Ryoma, and Sakuno will get sick if they will continue running in the rain.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Ryoma asked in great worried.

"I'm fine…" Sakuno lied but before she lied again, she sneezed.

"I don't think you do…" Ryoma said and continued looking for a place to stay in. After a few minutes of looking and sneezing, Ryoma panicked and turned around in his position. "Where!" he demanded, until he noticed the word Inn beside the building entrance. Ryoma looked away and thought that he was very embarrassed.

"Ryoma-kun, is there something wrong?" Sakuno asked as she watched Ryoma on a corner

"I found an Inn!" Ryoma said and pulled Sakuno inside the building.

"But, shouldn't we go home already?" Sakuno asked again

"You'll get sick if we continue running in the rain…" Ryoma answered and approached the lady and asked for a free room.

"Sorry… but there's only one room left, sir" the lady apologized

"What, one room left!" Ryoma and Sakuno demanded as they started to blush

"Don't you have any free rooms available?" Ryoma added

"Sorry sir, all the room in our inn was already taken…" the lady apologized again and noticed the miserable faces of the two "I know! Sir, why don't you rent a bed sheet and one of you will sleep in the floor…!"

Ryoma's face got more miserable and Sakuno saw it

"Ryoma-kun… Why don't we take the room and rent sheets, besides is just for tonight, right? If you want, I'll sleep in the floor and you'll sleep in the bed!" Sakuno suggested and smiled

"No… we'll take the room and rent sheets…" Ryoma decided, then, the lady handed over the key and told them that the bed sheets will be brought in their room a little while. And so, Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled her again, "Try calling your mother that you can't go home tonight because of the hard rain… and I'll try to call at home too…"

Sakuno followed again, and watched Ryoma as he pulled her persistently. "Ah Okay…"

---------

As they reached Room 127 and entered inside. Sakuno decided to take a bath while Ryoma took a towel and dried himself with it. While Sakuno was taking a warm bath on the tub, Ryoma turned on the television and watched for a short while to stop him self from being bored.

Inside the bath room, Sakuno heaved a sigh as she placed her body in the warm water. Mists were starting to appear in the glasses. Sakuno was very relieved in her place. She started to hum herself in great happiness and showed a sweet smile. But suddenly, a thing… a special thing came to her mind and she started to get totally red and couldn't speak from what she had in mind, but when she heard the door opened outside the bath room, and heard a voice said "Sir, here are the sheets!" she heaved a sigh again and became relieved. After a few minutes of taking a bath, Sakuno went out of the bath room and saw the pillows on the floor…

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno murmured as she saw Ryoma watching television

"You're already done?" Ryoma asked and looked at Sakuno.

"Yes!" Sakuno answered greatly. Ryoma started to blush and headed himself to the bath room

"I tried to looked for clothes for you to wear, it's inside the closet" Ryoma said closed the door

"Thanks!" Sakuno went to the closet and saw a shirt; she took it and saw a note. It said _Sorry…_. Sakuno smiled and took the note, and of course she wore the clothes inside.

Sakuno walked to the window and realized that the rain and the lightning were still there. She just watched the rain and got entertained herself from it. She looked back and took the phone. At the same time, Ryoma came out of the bath room. Sakuno dialed her number and sat on the bed while Ryoma watched her calling.

"Mom it's me, Sakuno!" Sakuno said as the receiver answered the phone

"Sakuno, where are you?" her mother answered and definitely she was very worried

"Mom, don't worry I'm okay. I'm staying in an inn for tonight. We'll wait until the rain will stop, and we'll go home tomorrow, is that okay?" Sakuno explained.

"Ryoma, is Ryoma there with you?" her mother asked nervously

"Yeah, I'm with Ryoma, mom! Don't worry I will be alright!" Sakuno answered

"Okay, Take care! Be sure that you'll go home tomorrow okay?"

"Yes mom, I will! Bye mom!"

"Bye" then both of them hanged up. Sakuno looked at Ryoma and smiled at him "I can see that you're done!"

"Yeah" Ryoma answered back, "You're mother is worried?"

"Yes… I said that I'll go home after the rain…"

"I see…"

Ryoma sat beside Sakuno and kept quiet for a while. In deep silence, the two of them started to blush. Because of this, the two panicked and started to talk together.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said together with Ryoma "Sakuno…"

Then they kept quiet. The two blushed again and sighed…

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno murmured and looked at Ryoma; he on the other hand looked at Sakuno back, "I'll sleep on the floor!"

"I do…" Ryoma added, "I'll sleep on the floor…"

"But Ryoma-kun" Sakuno insisted

"Stay in the bed…" Ryoma ordered and lied himself on the floor and relaxed himself again in the soft pillow.

"Okay…" Sakuno followed and lied in the bed, Ryoma closed the lights and they started to sleep.

Sakuno forced herself to sleep and so as Ryoma, they were not used to sleep on the same room, they still need a bit of adjustment. Sakuno closed her eyes and pretended herself to sleep.

Few hours later, Ryoma started to be uncomfortable, not because of where he sleeps, because of the atmosphere. A little bit longer, he couldn't fell asleep even though how many times he forced himself to. Thus, he stood up and sat in the most comfortable chair in the room. He sat there for a long time and listened to the thunder and rain outside.

Sakuno felt that Ryoma was awake, she opened her eyes slowly and stared at the wall in front of her, she moved her feet that made Ryoma alert and looked at her. But when she felt again that Ryoma was looking at her, she stopped her self from moving and pretended that she was sleep again.

"Stop it… I know you're awake" Ryoma demanded which made Sakuno to open her eyes.

"Ahehehehe" Sakuno chuckled and sat on the bed, she looked at Ryoma and laughed "Sorry"

"Did I wake you up?" Ryoma asked as he started to look away from Sakuno

"No! I wasn't able to sleep…" Sakuno answered hesitantly "How about you?"

"Same" Ryoma replied as he looked outside.

"Nee… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno murmured, but then, Ryoma stood up and walked towards her. Sakuno got nervous and her hands were shaking "Ry...Ryoma-kun"

"Sakuno…" Ryoma suddenly said that made Sakuno surprised. She closed her eyes in fear while Ryoma looked at her in the face.

As Sakuno pretended not to see anything, she felt another skin in her body leaning on her. The simple touch that no one could ever predict was real. She felt glossy lips on her, and thought it was sweet. She blushed and made herself really red and thought something inside her head with his kiss, _is this for real… I know… We haven't kissed me before… honestly… and I never expected that Ryoma… _Before she had ever talked to herself again, she was stopped. Then everything went to deep silence for a long, long time. It was still raining but the lightning and the thunder disappeared, they could only hear the small noises of rain drops when it smashes to the window glass.

The next day, the light of the sun slowly turned in Sakuno's eyes that awakened her. Her eyes twitched when she opened her eyes and the light was still there. As she remembered what happened last night, she had a second thought, _was it a dream or real?_ Then she turned red. She looked underneath her sheet and saw that she was wearing clothes right, like nothing had really happened last night. She looked for the prince and saw him sleeping on the floor, then she got really, really, really confused.

After a few hours, Ryoma had already awakened from his sleep; he yawned and got embarrassed when he saw Sakuno staring at him from the couch.

"Ah Sorry…" Ryoma apologized in total embarrassment

"That's okay!" Sakuno smiled.

Both of them fixed themselves and left the room. The _thing_ was still running inside Sakuno's head and she was really totally confused. She said, maybe it was her dream because of imagining things. But she knew that she couldn't sleep last night and she can remember that she pretended that she was sleeping last night. She thought of hitting her head on the wall to be relieved but she don't want to cause ruckus. Finally, they rode the elevator, Ryoma let Sakuno enter first and he followed, after he pushed the G button, meaning ground floor. Sakuno was still acting really strangely behind, Ryoma got annoyed and talked to her,

"What's the matter?" Ryoma asked without looking at her directly

"Ha!" Sakuno was surprised and became shy in a moment

"You're acting weird…" Ryoma added

"Ha…" Sakuno didn't know what to say

"You're weird…" Ryoma added again

They were about to reach the ground floor, but then Sakuno decided to say something…

"Nee, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shouted

"What?"

"I was wondering… what happened last night?" Sakuno asked, but Ryoma didn't answer. Sakuno panicked "Ahehehe never mind… you see I was dreaming last night about…"

Before she continued talking, the elevator door opened and at the same time Ryoma blushed and answered 2 words "It's true…" then he walked out of the elevator

Sakuno was flushed inside and her jaw was dropped. She was totally surprised to hear that, so it was true. It was no dream, it was reality…

------------------------------

End of Chapter

---------------------------

_Wahahaha… I hope the chapter ended up nice… hehehe… Two fan fics at a time? Woow this is my first time to do this… hehe… chapter 2 will be posted soon… and just like what I said on the other fic, I'm also doing this at school… since I have some free time at school and at home… so thanks for reading it guys _

_And oh yeah I'm lame in details… so sorry… _


	2. Denial and Anger

**Pain and Love**

-InuShikaCho-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own tennis no Ohjisama either the manga or the series… ToT (copy paste… lol)

**Note:** I made this chapter right after the first one… hehe… I have free time right now and I don't have classes today… but then since it's already night. I might pause the chapter and continue it the next day… wahahaha! (colds)

------------------------------------------

Pain and Love: _Denial and Anger_

-------------------------------------

Everything might possibly changed after that night they had, it maybe their relationship or how they treat each other. Nevertheless, their trust was still there. Things must be remembered in a relationship, you must not be that fast. Two answers must be answered before doing things, if you know what I mean. Practically, they want what they did; it's not that bad, right?

They rode the train as they went home. The presence of the rain last night was still there and also the night they had. They were quiet inside their mind but they want to say something out to each other, but something came inside their heart, that whatever it is… they won't leave each other behind.

The train stopped after a few minutes and the two couple left the train. Sakuno looked at Ryoma's hand secretly as they walked in the street together. Ryoma noticed it quickly, and for Sakuno to stop dreaming, he grabbed her hand tightly. Sakuno blushed of course; she wouldn't expect that Ryoma would do such a thing after what they had done the last night. But to be able to let Sakuno be relieved, Ryoma explained something to her…

"Whatever happens, I won't leave you okay… that will be my promise. Please don't think about what we did last night… both of us want to do it, right?"

Sakuno blushed and to let Ryoma know how she feels, she smiled at him and held his hand tightly. But before they had continued, Ryoma thought that Sakuno might be hungry for breakfast, and so they stopped on a café and ate there for a while.

Not like the previous hours, Ryoma and Sakuno were conversing to each other like they do before. They placed the experience they had in a side and if anything happens, they'll return and take it as a responsibility.

While Ryoma was telling a story to Sakuno, a phone suddenly rang and it was Sakuno's. "Wait for a while Ryoma-kun" Sakuno excused and took out her phone. And when she read the number and the name of the caller, she found out that her mother was calling her.

"Yes mom, is there something wrong?" Sakuno asked right ahead after answering the call

"Sakuno, where are you?" her mother asked too with her worried voice

"Mom, don't worry we're just having breakfast. Right after then, we'll go home already!" Sakuno answered back, until a voice joined into their conversation. Sakuno was surprised to hear the voice which was familiar to her, a deep and scary voice, which was known to be her father's.

"Tell Sakuno that I want to see her right away" it said

Sakuno started to tremble in fear while her eyes were starting to release tears. Ryoma looked at her and noticed it, he got worried and waited for Sakuno to hang up the phone.

"Mom I'm hanging up the phone already" Sakuno said while her hands were shaking.

"Okay Please take care of yourself, you and Ryoma-kun." Her mother ordered freely

"Yes mom…" and then she hanged up.

Ryoma took a sip from his drink and look at Sakuno seriously, "What happened?" he asked

Sakuno rubbed her eyes to remove the tears she almost released, "Nothing! I just… felt something unwisely…"

"Unwisely? Why is there something wrong?"

"No! There's nothing wrong… Ryoma-kun… before we leave, can we keep a promise?"

"Anything…"

"Ryoma-kun, please don't leave me behind… I'm scared…"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno again and promised "I will"

They left the café after, and walked again to the Ryuzaki residence. Sakuno was still holding Ryoma's hand tightly, knowing that she doesn't want to let go. Ryoma started to feel unnecessary and wanted to know something coming from Sakuno, but when he was about to talk, Sakuno screwed her up and started to talk some things.

"Nee Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno murmured with her sweet silent voice

"Yes?" Ryoma answered back quickly

"Would you mind if I go to your house next week? I want to see your mother and your father" Sakuno looked at him

"Sure" Ryoma answered back without any reaction

----------

They reached the Ryuzaki residence. It was the second time when Ryoma went to Sakuno's house. The first time was when Sakuno introduced Ryoma to her mother during their second anniversary. Just like before, the house was just like a mansion. Everything was nice of course. There was a big Sakura tree from the backyard, but you could see it from the front. As Sakuno pushed the button on the other side, where the doorbell is, Ryoma noticed a car inside the house.

"Mom We're here" Sakuno said as she hold the button, until a voice answered to her back.

"Sakuno! Wait" the voice answered with a joyful voice

At the same time, the gate opened by itself and Sakuno and Ryoma walked in. They both entered the house, and just like before (again), Ryoma was still surprised to see how big it was when you were inside.

"Ryoma-kun, welcome back!" a lady approached the two couples—who were removing their shoes on the front door

"Aunt, good morning!" Ryoma greeted the lady, who was known as Sakuno's mother.

Sakuno's mother looks like just her. Her hair was also that long, but then her mother stayed it without any braids. Her eyes were also hazel and her smile was perfect.

"It's good to see you again, Ryoma-kun, please come in!" Sakuno's mother offered while the two couple followed her.

"Mom I want to bring Ryoma-kun to the living room…" Sakuno ordered and her mother looked at her with a worried smile.

"Sure I'll go get some tea for you two" her mother left, then, Sakuno and Ryoma went to the living room.

"Your mom still doesn't change" Ryoma complimented

"I know… She's still sweet as ever… but then…" Sakuno looked away "I'm scared of what will happen next…" she whispered

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ryoma got puzzled. As Ryoma sat on the chair and Sakuno sat beside him. A deep voice greeted the two which was coming from the other side of the wall.

"So you're Ryoma Echizen…" it said

Then, a man showed up, he was wearing spectacles and he looks young. But the "Aura" of his was different, which changed the atmosphere of the room.

"Dad!" Sakuno shouted. She started to tremble while her eyes were completely surprised.

"It's nice to be back, nee Sakuno?" her father smiled at them, but Sakuno knew that he was just pretending. Her father was different from the others. There are some things that he can do that the others' don't.

"Good morning, Mr. Ryuzaki" Ryoma stood up and at the same time, he bowed his head to show his respect

"I thought you're busy with your business in Vienna?" Sakuno asked with fear in her eyes

"I heard a bad news… I got worried and went back here don't you want to see me, my dear daughter?" her father looked at her with odd look and then he glanced to the boy next to her "and don't you want to introduce me to the person beside you?"

Sakuno was surprised to hear this. For somewhat reason, Sakuno was really scared to her father. Before, her life suffered from the things that her father did. She was separated from her friends in her previous school because of her father. For she believed that, her father doesn't want to have Sakuno a close friends, for they might took Sakuno away from him. Yes, it was selfish for him to do that. But, a love of a father couldn't change. You can't stop him with just your own hands. In his sight, you're just an ant that he can crush into many pieces when he got mad to you. Her mother doesn't also have a chance to fight for their side. They were just like a follower, who needs to obey his orders.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno looked at Ryoma with her worried face. Of course, Ryoma could see Sakuno's impression, he knew that she was scared, but he couldn't tell why. It was his first time to meet Sakuno's father.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma murmured. But when Sakuno could have added a word, her mother came holding a tray of tea cups filled with tea, and pieces of cakes.

"Why don't you eat first? We can share stories while eating, nee?" Sakuno's mother interrupted

"Mom, I'll help you there!" Sakuno took the tray from her mother's hand and placed it on the table.

As her mother offered the seats, Sakuno's father sat on the most comfortable chair. After a few minutes, they started the conversation, and of course the topic was about the _prince of tennis_, Ryoma-kun.

"Ryoma-kun, how are you?" Sakuno's mother asked and showed a smile, though all of them, except for Ryoma, knew it was a fake smile.

"I'm fine" Ryoma answered back respectfully

"I know, Ryoma-kun why don't you join us for lunch, wouldn't it be nice?" her mother added

"No thanks, I'm going to have a tennis practice before lunch and I might end up after lunch"

"I see…"

----------

After an hour of conversation, Ryoma needed to leave already. Ryoma bid goodbye to Sakuno's parents, while Sakuno accompanied Ryoma outside. When the two couples left, there was a deep silence inside the house. Sakuno's father, who (would be;_ I made the name_) named himself as Soujirou, stood up from where he sat and approached the window. From there, he could see Sakuno and Ryoma together walking outside the house. His brows were already met while his fist was like he was about to punch someone because of the anger he had inside.

"Soujirou… don't tell me, you'll separate them too?" Sakuno's mother, (_once again I made the name)_ Sakuya, demanded. She knew what Soujirou wanted to do, she knew when Soujirou had a plan, and honestly, Sakuya doesn't like it. "Both of them love each other, and isn't it selfish if you'll separate them?"

"Shut up!" Soujirou shouted

"But, Soujirou, you already did that to Sakuno before! She'll have a different world, if you did that again!" Sakuno demanded again

"I told you to Shut up, Sakuya! If that Ryoma cause our business to fall down and if he'll take our daughter away! I won't let that happen!"

"Soujirou Ryoma is not the person you think Ryoma is a different child! Believe me"

"You can't stop me, Sakuya…" Soujirou insisted, "I'll kill whoever gets closer to my only daughter!"

-------------------------

End of Chapter

----------------------

_Wahaha very… creepy I guess? Hehe… well I just finished this chapter for 2 days… about the previous chapter… what happened between Ryoma-kun and Sakuno is IT! Aaahh! I can't tell the right word usually I never speak that word… but I hope you got my point… I'm sorry hehe ;p_


	3. Precious Moments

Pain and Love

By: -InuShikaCho-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ryoma-sama and Sakuno-chan… so that means I don't own the other characters and so as the anime itself and the manga.

**Note: **I'll concentrate in the pain and love first… I realized I couldn't do 2 fan fictions at a time… Ahehehe… but if ever I could, maybe I'll continue the other fic… about the story… Uhmm I hope you would like this part. I lost my guide in my fan fic… so I can't remember what happens next

;p I mean the chapter

----------------------------------------------------

Pain and Love: _Precious moments_

------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Sakuno woke up with a feeling like, that day will be a different day. But then, she couldn't explain it well. As a strike of light passed from her eyes, she was distracted from the loud noise coming from her clock. It was unstoppable, unless you will turn off the alarm. Her eyes twitched and opened it slowly. A blur figure of chandelier was the first thing she saw that morning. She sat on her bed and heaved a sigh and a yawn for the last time. She looked around from her room and took a peek from her alarm clock.

"6:07 A.M" she whispered as she read the time in her clock. After a few seconds of analyzing the time, her eyes got widened and jumped out of the bed, realizing that she was almost late for her first class. The clumsy Sakuno was still there, it didn't vanished. Every time she wakes up she suddenly got wild in another way without realizing that she was having her stupidity again.

"I'm going to be late!" She panicked, running from the stairs. Her mother appeared and greeted her a good morning. Sakuno replied back. But Sakuno noticed something from her mother's eyes that even her own daughter could notice but can't explain why.

"Mom, is there something wrong?" Sakuno asked worriedly and with curiosity

"Oh my, there's nothing wrong, Sakuno. I just had a bad dream last night and what would be the reason, if ever, nee?" her mother, Sakuya, smiled at her happily and left.

Sakuno smiled at her in the back and ran again to the front door. But before she could touch the silver knob, her father, Soujirou, approached her and greeted her a good morning.

"Good morning, Sakuno" Soujirou said showing his unpredictable smile

"Good morning, father" Sakuno greeted back with big tension inside of her.

"Is there something wrong, Sakuno?" Soujirou gave a worried look, "Sakuno?"

Sakuno's heart beat faster, with just the look of her face; anyone could tell that she was really frightened to the things that will come to her future; some things that are unexplainable, to be exact. Just for her to be saved, she lied "No, I'm okay I need to go now Bye" Then she kissed her father goodbye.

As she ran out of the house, her father, Soujirou watched her with a glare look. He knew she wasn't, he can figure out things that easily. Especially to the only daughter he has, and the only person that must not be took from him.

----------

She was miles away from her house and as she stopped from a post, she waited for her prince to arrive. She waited there in patience and didn't mind the people who were passing by her. After a few moments, a shadow of his prince came and at the same time, Ryoma-kun appeared. Sakuno smiled at him with happiness and looked at him joyfully.

"Ryoma-kun, good morning!" she greeted and went closer to Ryoma

"Good Morning too" Ryoma greeted back and then, they walked together.

"Ryoma-kun I will have an early dismissal today do you want to go out after class?" Sakuno said as she fixed her hair as it was blew in the wind

"Sure I'll wait in the gate after your class, is that okay?" Ryoma agreed with a low tone of voice

"Okay!"

They took the train afterwards and waited until they arrive to the place. Ryoma took his headset and listened to his music while Sakuno was concentrating with her book. Sakuno was used with this way, sometimes, Ryoma was just like as cold as ever but then after a while he'll be a lover. She knew that Ryoma was not that type of guy she wanted, but then, she was happy to have Ryoma and to be with Ryoma that she knew before and the Ryoma she loved.

Sakuno closed her book and returned it to her bag. She heaved a sigh and glanced at Ryoma, still wearing his headset and concentrating to his music. She heaved a sigh again and looked away and stared at the mirror on the other side of the train. After a few moments of silence, she felt a warm touch in her hand, and when she take a look in her hands, she saw Ryoma's hand holding hers. She looked at Ryoma and saw him looking at him. Then, Ryoma looked back but still his hand was still in Sakuno's. Now, that was the Ryoma that Sakuno had met. _Ryoma-kun Stay by my side always I love you_

----------

They finally arrived at the place. They were still holding their hands as they walked out of the train. Ryoma removed his headset and wore his cap back. Sakuno watched him and she started to blush. Then she really, really, really realized that **Ryoma is really handsome when he's wearing his cap together with his solemn look.**

"What's wrong?" Ryoma suddenly asked

"N-Nothing!" Sakuno denied as she blushed more. _Stupid Sakuno_, she thought. Then, Sakuno let go of Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma didn't mind and so he moved his hand away and continued to walk. Sakuno once again, screamed something inside her head, _UGH. You're very stupid Sakuno!_

After, both of them already arrived at Sakuno's university. Ryoma told her a goodbye and walked away. Sakuno just stared at her prince walking away, she felt guilty and bit her low lip and thought of a tactic so that, Ryoma might not think that she's mad.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shouted and ran towards Ryoma. And as a respond, Ryoma looked back and got surprised.

Sakuno gave _a sweet kiss_ to Ryoma in the cheek. Then afterwards, Sakuno said "Goodbye!" and smiled at him. She turned back and chuckled.

_Sakuno_, Ryoma thought and watched Sakuno as she entered the school. Then he gave a smirk.

----------

After classes, Sakuno was asked to stay for a little while to send the papers to the faculty room—she was one of the trustful students in her university—and so; she agreed and brought the papers.

"Sir, here are the papers you asked me to bring!" Sakuno said as she placed the papers on the teacher's table

"Thanks, Miss Ryuzaki, you can go now!" the professor said and Sakuno left the room.

When she finally went out, she immediately looked outside—in the gate—the window and looked if Ryoma was already there. She smiled and hurriedly ran to the stairs after seeing her prince standing there beside the gate. She skipped in the stairs until she was on the school grounds. She stopped on the entrance and walked innocently towards the gate.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted as she reached Ryoma in the gate

"Where do you want to go?" Ryoma asked

"Anywhere" Sakuno answered back

"Like where?"

"Uhmm… I don't have a clue" Sakuno lied. She wanted to let Ryoma think for a place where they could go.

"How about in the park?"

"Park?" Sakuno thought twice "okay!"

-----In the park-----

Ryoma brought Sakuno to a park. Though the park was simple, the simplicity of the place was not like the other parks. Sakuno started to smile to see the cherry blossom tree blooming, while its petals were spreading all over as the winds blew them away slowly. Ryoma-kun just followed Sakuno and while Sakuno was like dancing, Ryoma-kun would take her picture secretly.

A few moments later, after dancing and smiling, Sakuno pulled Ryoma to a quiet place in the park, where there were benches and some lovers. Ryoma got surprised and started to get red because of shyness. But then, whenever Ryoma would ask Sakuno to leave, Sakuno will pout and act childishly, and Ryoma doesn't have a chance to fight back. As they sat on the bench and listened to the sweet music of the wind, Sakuno could feel that they were really lovers. But then, when Ryoma was not really talking, she got pissed off and started to talk.

"This place is nice, nee Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno praised

"Uhmm… Yeah" Ryoma replied back

Sakuno tried to think of another topic but she couldn't. She said to herself, _I've been brainwashed!_

After a few moments of silence, a music of an _ice cream_ stand was played, _instead of love music_

"Ice cream?" Sakuno murmured with weakness and looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma noticed it; he thought that Sakuno might be already bored because of the tone of the her voice as she said Ice Cream

"Wait me here" Ryoma said as he stood up

"Where are you going?" Sakuno asked again

"I'll return after a few minutes!" Ryoma shouted and started to walk faster.

"Wait, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shouted but then, Ryoma was not looking back nor stopping. She suddenly realized that, Ryoma might be going to buy an ice cream. But as she watched Ryoma, she wondered more when she realized that Ryoma turned on the right and passed the Ice cream vendor.

"What?" Sakuno wondered again.

She waited patiently and with curiosity. In silence, Sakuno hummed herself to avoid boredom. She watched every couples passes her by, and she wished that those two couple were them (Ryoma and Sakuno). Few moments later, Ryoma was not yet coming back. Sakuno began to worry that Ryoma might already leave her there alone. But before Sakuno could think of another negative thought, her prince came.

"Sorry" Ryoma apologized as he bowed in front of her

"No, that's okay!" Sakuno accepted the apology, "I thought you already left!"

"No! Of course I won't leave you!" Ryoma shouted "Are you mad?"

"Don't worry, I'm not" Sakuno looked away

"I'm very sorry" Ryoma apologized again, "I thought you were already bored… so…"

Sakuno got surprised and looked back at Ryoma, and she started to blush

"…I bought you something!" Ryoma added and handed over a paper bag

"Something?" Sakuno got puzzled. She took the bag and felt excitement. Ryoma on the other hand sat beside Sakuno and watched her, "Can I open it?" Sakuno asked

"Sure if you want, you can open it now!" Ryoma said with glee

Sakuno opened the bag quickly and as she took a little peek on the bag, a big smile suddenly appeared from her lips, "Ryoma-kun"

"Did you like it?" Ryoma asked

Sakuno took the item inside the bag and smiled into it, it was a doll. A doll that looks like Sakuno, a braided haired doll with red cheeks, and was wearing a shirt and a skirt like what Sakuno wore during her tennis practice when she was still in first year high school.

"Thank you" Sakuno turned at Ryoma and quickly embraced him tightly. Ryoma showed a smile and was glad to see Sakuno that way.

The day ended with happiness and enjoyment. Sakuno was still holding the doll in her hand while the both of them were walking home. As the sunset finally disappeared, Sakuno and Ryoma spend the little time in sharing their stories. But when they reached Sakuno's house, they needed to tell their goodbyes.

When they separated their ways, Sakuno entered the house with a big smile while Ryoma turned on his headset and listened in it as he smiled.

Sakuno headed herself to her room and before she could touch the knob, her father, Soujirou, appeared from her back.

"Where have you been?" Soujirou asked, stopping himself from getting mad

"F-Father?" Sakuno looked back and hid the doll behind her, "I…I just arrived from school"

"I see…" Soujirou noticed the doll but ignored it to avoid a ruckus, "See you in dinner"

"Okay" then Soujirou left, Sakuno opened the door and entered her room. She opened the lights and she started to stare her doll that was given to her by Ryoma that afternoon. Sakuno starred at it more and smiled, but before she could have looked to another thing, she felt something in her body that cause her to ran towards her bath room.

She threw up more than twice, and afterwards, she stared her reflection in the mirror. She could see the tears from her eyes and covered her mouth by her hand, _it can't be_, she thought. She grabbed her abdomen and her eyes showed great surprise, _No way I'm pregnant?_

--------------------------

End of Chapter

----------------------

**(A/N):** Nyahahahaha she's preggie! Yey nyahaha… I lack of descriptions in the middle… it was full of conversations… and really, I couldn't end up right in the "Pregnant" part!but then, I hope it ended up good, nee? Thanks for giving me reviews in my previous chapters… and sorry for updating that late. I'm a bit busy in my school works > 


	4. Mother

**Pain and Love**

-InuShikaCho-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis…. Huwaaaah! ToT

**Note**: remember… I made some out of characters…. Hehehe on purpose… to make the story good… so sorry for doing it! GOMEN!

--------------------------------

Pain and Love: _Mother_

----------------------------

Few days had passed; a heavy feeling was in her body whenever she woke up in the morning. Sakuno would think like she was pregnant but then she wanted to be sure. She kept it to herself and didn't tell anyone about it, even Ryoma. She was scared to tell him, for a reason that Ryoma might not accept it and leave her behind. She was also scared to tell it to her parents—especially to her father—because they might force her to an abortion. So, for that time she didn't trusted anyone.

But Sakuno didn't think that during those passed few days there was someone who she made really upset more. After all of the things he had done for her, that guy suddenly thought that everything might end up that easily, that the two of them really feared of. He was Ryoma, the pain and love they shared to each other was meaningful. He sacrificed everything for her, but then, he never thought why Sakuno was acting that way.

-----

Sakuno prepared herself and left the house early. This time she wanted to be sure, she wanted to know the truth, the thought that confuses her mind. As she arrived at the train station, she waited patiently there. And while waiting, there was only one person inside her head, of course her only one, Ryoma. As she imagined a brighter future with her family, if ever, she suddenly glanced on her side and saw a reflection of a familiar person from the shadows of the sun. She was surprised and tried to hide from his sight, but when she was about to move, the calm eyes looked at hers with worried ness and sadness. Sakuno tried to move and as she pretended that she didn't saw him, she tried to pass him by and with an ignore look.

"Sakuno" he said with his different voice as he grabbed Sakuno's arm.

With her hazel eyes, she showed surprise, _Ryoma-kun_, she said in her mind, trying not to look at him

"Let's talk" Ryoma said with a forcing tone of voice, and at the same time his grip became tighter.

"Let go of me" Sakuno tried to remove Ryoma's hands but whenever she do this, Ryoma suddenly became more aggressive, "Ryoma-kun! You're hurting me!"

"I SAID LET'S TALK!" Ryoma shouted as the people around starred at them

"Ryoma! I told you to let go! You're already hurting me!" Sakuno cried, then, Ryoma let go.

"Just for a while…" Ryoma murmured

Sakuno looked away and got pity for Ryoma, "I'm Sorry…" then she answered back and brought him to a nicer place to talk.

-----

Yes it was a nicer place to talk. It was quiet and few people were walking around in the place. There was silence between the both of them. Ryoma was just waiting for Sakuno to utter word, but then, Sakuno doesn't know where to start. Sakuno tried to think of a way to trick Ryoma, but then she had a second thought of pity ness again. So she had no choice but to tell the truth. This time she took a deep breath and cheered herself inside her head and she smiled. But when she was about to open her mouth, she got nervous and paused, and a sudden, Ryoma spoke.

"Is there something wrong between us?" Ryoma asked, staring the ground in front of him. Sakuno's eyes showed a few tears and stopped her self from continuing. She bit her lip and couldn't say a word, "If there's something wrong, I wish you'd tell me" Ryoma paused, "…Instead of ignoring me"

Sakuno wanted to explain but there was something inside of her that forces her to stop.

"Sakuno I'm asking you again? Is there something wrong?" Ryoma asked again, "This is the first time you did this!"

"I'm sorry…" Sakuno murmured

"I don't understand!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Sakuno shouted at him, while her tears were already appearing beyond her hazel eyes, "I'm scared, Ryoma-kun." She paused, "Scared that you might leave me"

"I told you before that I won't leave you!"

"But, it's a different situation; I don't think that you'll accept me and the person inside me!"

Ryoma's eyes widened and puzzled, did he just heard _the person inside me?_ He wanted to be sure again and gave a repeat-it-again look at Sakuno.

"I'm not sure… I'm pregnant…" Sakuno mumbled in a corner while her cheeks were starting to get red.

"Since when! And—WHAT!" Ryoma panicked as if he couldn't believe on what he saw… err… heard.

"This morning, I was about to go the clinic to see a doctor. I want to know if what I thought was true!"

"Sakuno, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I was scared… I'm scared that you might leave me… after knowing"

Ryoma was again surprised and stopped from where he sat. Sakuno started crying from her seat, until, Ryoma grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his body and gave her a warm embrace. "I told you and promised, that what ever may happen, I will not leave you by my side"

"Ry-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno embraced him back and let her last tear flow to her cheeks.

Sakuno already understand and she also accepted it. This time she believed and won't forget the things that happened between the two of them. If ever, there is a baby, both of them will accept it, and if ever there is no baby, they would also accept it. Besides, they promised each other and they really love each other, right? Lovers do believe to each other, but all they really need was trust! It's all been said, trust and love can strengthen two couples, right? (hehehe….)

-----

After that, Ryoma accompanied Sakuno to the clinic. They waited for a response for more than an hour, both of them were in tension, well Sakuno was more anxious. Ryoma could clearly notice it, so, he thought of a trick that can make Sakuno brighten up from all the tense and stress.

"Nee, Sakuno…" Ryoma said as he looked at Sakuno with a smile

"Yes?" Sakuno responded back with a straight look in his eyes.

"If ever…" Ryoma chuckled, "we'll be having a baby… what do you want to be his/her name?"

"Ha?" Sakuno stopped and think. She suddenly realized that Ryoma was cheering her up and so, she continued answering it with a joyful face, "Me, hmm… I want it to be…" then she laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Ryoma answered with curiosity

"Uhmm… Nothing! Hmm wait… if it would be a girl… I want you to name her… and if it would be a boy… I want to name him!"

"Really? So… For me… I want it to be… MIZUNO"

"Eeh? Mizuno?" Sakuno started to smile, "Hmm… if it would be a boy… I want his name to be Tatsuya! And he'll be like his father!" she said with proud ness and a laugh.

"Tatsuya!" Ryoma shouted, "Why Tatsuya and why like me?"

"I don't know… it just suddenly came out from my head and thought that it would be a nice name… right? And it would be better that you're son will also became the _Prince of tennis!_"

"Well… Tatsuya is a nice name and… it will be nice if he'll also achieve my dream"

After a half an hour of guessing names and at the same time waiting for a response. The doctor came holding a folder of documents. She sat from her seat and looked at the two couples who were waiting for her. The two stopped themselves and looked at the doctor back. The tension was inside the room, it was very apprehensive to know the truth. Sakuno's hands were shaking while Ryoma's hands were in tight. The doctor looked at them with a somber face, and it made the two more edgy. But when the doctor noticed it, she showed a smile and placed the papers to them and said:

"Congratulations, Ms. Ryuzaki! You're pregnant!" she said with a hand.

Sakuno's eyes widened and so as Ryoma. Sakuno took the documents and looked at it inside, and right after then, her eyes was unpredictable.

"Ms. Ryuzaki, you're 2 weeks pregnant!" the doctor added still wearing her smile

Ryoma on the other hand was speechless, but after a while, he spoke _a word_, "Ha?" even him was really surprised.

"Ryoma-kun I can't believe this…" Sakuno commented and directly looked at Ryoma's eyes with both happiness and trepidation

Ryoma looked at Sakuno deeply and with her eyes, he could predict the emotion that blended inside of her. Ryoma took and grabbed her hand and let it stay for the whole time.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon until the day of your check-up Miss Ryuzaki" the doctor ended.

"Okay, thanks!" the two said at the same time and exited the room.

When they had opened the door and walked a few steps away from the door, Sakuno bumped in accident on a person wearing a black cap and a coat walking towards her doctor's room. Sakuno stared at the man and apologized right after that, but Sakuno noticed the uneasy look in the man's face as he accepted her apology and returned from his way towards the room. Sakuno thought that something was wrong with the man, but when Ryoma called Sakuno's name, Sakuno ignored and followed Ryoma.

-----

As Ryoma and Sakuno left the clinic, Ryoma took a taxi but Sakuno told him that she wanted to walk. Pressure and fear was inside Sakuno, everyone can say with the look in her eyes. She frequently sighs and grabs Ryoma's hand tightly. This time, Ryoma wanted to help. He brought Sakuno in an amusement park, in that way, Sakuno can forget the tension inside of her and enjoy that day, and at the same time to celebrate. First, they walked around the amusement park and rode some rides. But before they had left, during the sunset, they stopped in front of the highest ride inside the park, the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go!" Ryoma said and grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled him into the queue.

At last, they rode in it. There was silence between the both of them inside. Sakuno was not speaking; she was just looking at the sunset which was a good view from her place. Ryoma stared at her, and as he looked from her face, there was a big blend of emotions. And then, Sakuno turned her head and looked at Ryoma who was staring at him.

"Ryoma-kun… is there something wrong?" Sakuno asked as the Ferris wheel stopped

"I can see…tell me, don't lie" Ryoma answered her and looked at her more deeply.

"Ryoma-kun…" she murmured and then again, there was silence. Sakuno looked again from the sunset and the Ferris wheel moved again and at the same time, she spoke, and "I have a bad feeling…" she paused. Her hazel eyes were starting to reflect the sunset's light as she stared at it once more,

"…that something will happen… I know, my father will not accept this… and I'm really scared to tell everyone about it… that it maybe a reason for us to separate…" then she looked back at Ryoma, "I don't want to lose you, Ryoma-kun!"

As the Ferris wheel stopped again, Sakuno started to spread tears from her eyes but, she felt this sweet feeling, a warm feeling not because of the heat that the sun was giving but the warm feeling of another body which was holding her tightly.

"I will not leave you, Sakuno! I will never ever leave by your side! I promise you once more, that I'll do anything just not to lose you!" Ryoma spoke out.

Sakuno embraced him back and accepted him. And before the sunset had finally left, Sakuno felt another sweet and warm flesh in her lips. As she opened her eyes, she could see Ryoma's face near her eyes and the kiss was given to her. And the Ferris wheel had returned from moving. Their time had finished. It was already dusk, Ryoma and Sakuno decided to leave the park. Before they had separated their ways, Ryoma asked a favor to Sakuno,

"Nee, Sakuno, before I leave you here in front of your house, I have a favor to ask" Ryoma said

"Favor? What is it? I hope it's not that complicated! If it is, I won't do that" Sakuno pouted as a joke and waited patiently with the favor,

"Uhmm… Here… I want you to give me a…" Ryoma paused, "a smile I true smile before I turn back!"

"What for?"

"So that I'm sure that you're okay now!"

Sakuno chuckled and laughed.

"What! I'm serious" Ryoma demanded.

"Okay, Okay!" Sakuno stopped but a few chuckles were still there, then she showed the best smile she could ever show, "Was that enough?"

"Yeah" Ryoma said and hugged her for the last time for that day, "I want you to take care of your self! Don't worry about me! Okay?"

"Okay!" Sakuno answered back

Ryoma looked at Sakuno deeply again, and Sakuno were starting to flush. Ryoma lifted his hand to Sakuno's face. Sakuno thought that he was about to touch her, but, Ryoma lifted his hand more over her head and rubbed her in the head, like a usual older brothers do to their younger siblings. Sakuno felt different, she finally realized and was cleared that Ryoma really loves her that much.

"Bye!" Ryoma said and turned back. He walked away and waved at her goodbye.

Sakuno's smile turned to a frown and entered her house's gate. As she walked towards the door, she touched her stomach and murmured. Inside the mansion, someone could see her moves. The way she smiled at Ryoma before he left and how she touched her stomach with a reaction on her face, at the same time, someone spoke behind the person.

"I confirmed about it, right after they left the clinic" the man said as a response from the question "How can you be sure?"

"She's pregnant, I read the document and as you can see, it's written there" he added

"Okay, I'll call you if I need you again!" the other person said as he opened the envelope and read the papers.

"Thanks sir!" then the man left the room.

"I can't let this happen…" the other man who left inside the room said with a voice of bitterness.

Back to the front door, Sakuno opened the door and changed her mood. As she was about to hold the knob, it moved on its own and so she moved away her hand. As the door opened once again, a man standing in front of Sakuno went out holding a short white envelope. Sakuno looked at the man's face and told him a good evening. But the man got surprised and covered his face with the black cap that he was wearing as if he was that suspicious.

"Huh?" Sakuno got puzzled and didn't mind the man and continued her self inside the house. Her mother came and greeted her. She smiled at her and she was asked by her mother about helping for dinner. Sakuno agreed and went towards the kitchen. As they both turned back, they could feel a bad aura coming from Soujirou's room. Sakuya gave a worried look while Sakuno felt the same…

------------------------

End of Chapter

-------------------

_Sorry for taking this so long… our internet was disconnected and I ask a favor to my bestrfiend to let me upload this chapter, since she's also forcing me to upload this chapter!.And also I had a lot of projects these past few days. And for the next chapter, nyahaha I'm going to apologize right now, I have this examination this week and I need to study to be able to pass the exam… so the story might take a lot of days before I could post it! And about the chapter… hehehe… the part Trust and Love reflects me right now… and I hope you liked the end of the chapter… it's a bit long right? Heheheh! But I hope you like this one… the next chapters will be a good one so I hope that you'll like I and you'll still read my fan fict! sayonara! And thank you! And SORRY FOR THE DELAYS! HEHEHE!_


	5. A Fathers' decision

**Pain and Love**

-InuShikaCho-

**Disclaimer:** I own the Prince of tennis… nyahahaha in my dreams! ;P

**Notes:** I'm having a difficulty in making the story… I got brain-washed and now, I don't know what to do with the story… I reread the story from the first chapter… and I noticed some errors… so, I corrected it… so I want to say sorry… and I hope you'll like this chapter too

-----------------------------------------------

Pain and Love: _A Fathers' decision_

----------------------------------------

The following day had been a marked of a new life for the two couples. It was also a very hard rainy day. Though the coldness of the atmosphere had changed, the promise, trust and love didn't change between the two. They were ready for the consequences that may happen for the two of them starting that day, and they knew that, that day will be the start of the sacrifices and revelations for the two of them. The gravity of their future had been seen in their imaginations and dreams.

Like what I said earlier, the atmosphere had changed a lot not like its status the other days. The hard rain poured down into the city and everyone was stuck at home. The hard rain caused the traffic along the road and also the reason of no classes. Thus, students stayed at home with boredom. Though some likes to be at home, others wanted to go to the outside world, seeing their friends, shopping, eating in a finest restaurant, having dates with their so-called "Boyfriend or Girlfriend."

When Ryoma woke up from his bed, a good morning purr of Karupin had greeted him. Ryoma smiled and rubbed his eyes and at the same time he yawned. First, he heard the rain drops hitting his windows outside and the loud noise of the trees as it was blown by the wind. Until then, Ryoma realized that he'll be having a bad day because of the weather that welcomed him that time. He jumped out of his bed and reached out his phone from the table. He stared at his wallpaper, which was Sakuno's picture, and then he went to the message section of his phone. He typed the words _good morning_ and sent it to Sakuno's number.

Ryoma looked at himself in the mirror and once again he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and afterwards, he walked towards the bathroom. He took his tooth brush and brushed his teeth. After doing the things that he usually does every morning, he went back to his room and heard his phone rang. It was Sakuno who sent the message. Before Ryoma could have ever replied from her message, Ryoma's mother called him for breakfast.

The rain started to pour down as everyone realized that it was unstoppable. Ryoma, on the other hand, was also bored in his house. He was just eating, watching, reading, sleeping, listening to music and doing the same thing afterwards. After a few hours of thinking and frustration, he received a call from his phone.

As he reached for his phone, he started to get puzzled from the caller, which was showed as numbers in his phone. With a big question mark on his face, he hurriedly answered the call. A deep tone and familiar voice had answered back as he asked _"who is this?"_

The caller, then, answered with no greeting nor hi or hello, he just immediately stated that he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. Ryoma's brows twitch and asked for the caller's name again. But then again, the caller just answered back "I'll see you there, if not, you'll have consequences" And then he hanged up the phone. Ryoma got irritated and thought twice if he'll meet the mysterious guy. His eyes almost met as he hit the ground as he asked _the person's name _on his mind. But when he just recalled the man's last words which are _you'll have consequences, _he suddenly had a thought if it was just a phone prank, (like those movies that scares someone on the phone, like The Ring and The Phone) but there was something inside of him that forced him to go.

He fixed himself and decided to go. He wore his white cap and his gloomy eyes. He left the house as he bid his goodbye to her mother. Rinko could feel the pressure that Ryoma was having. She was sure that something was happening between his relationship to Sakuno, but she doesn't want to ask, because she knew that Ryoma doesn't want to have help from others and wanted to solve HIS problem by himself.

-----

At last, he came from the meeting place. As Ryoma ran towards the shelter from the place he covered his head as he protected himself from the rain. He stared at the rain drops before he entered the place. But after he felt something from his body, the black car that was parked in front of him had been familiar for him. He was really sure about it, he seen the car before from his memories, but then, he couldn't remember who owned it.

He entered; he looked around from left to right and noticed a man wearing a black suit waving at him, as if it was telling him to approach. And just like an obeying cat, Ryoma approached the man quickly. But when he was already near the man, he glanced from his side and saw Soujirou Ryuzaki sitting and waiting… for him.

"Good morning, Ryoma" Soujirou greeted Ryoma as he offered the vacant sit in front of him.

"Mr. Ryuzaki" Ryoma said as he sat in front of him, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Soujirou could see the surprised look of Ryoma as he stared at him directly in the eye, "Yes. Don't worry; this talk wouldn't be a waste of your time. I just want to finalize things and end up at the same time. So, I'll talk right now…"

"Go ahead, Mr. Ryuzaki" Ryoma answered back with respect

"My family had been a big importance in my life. They always give me inspiration at all times. But the office that I had been working in, promoted me to an executive director that really gave me a hard work everyday and sometimes, they always sent me away from the country for some important clients. And thus, I lack time for my family."

"Mr. Ryuzaki, I don't get your point?" Ryoma added as he looked at Soujirou

"Let me finish telling the story…" Soujirou smiled as he wanted to make Ryoma laugh from his sit, but there was nothing in return, "Okay, Sakuno is the only daughter I had and the only child in my family. I heard that Sakuno always cries at night, always looking for me when she was still little. When I came back from my work, I found out that Sakuno was being influenced by her playmates, because of the careless mother she had."

Ryoma's brow twitched as he heard the word _careless_ followed by the word _mother_. For Ryoma, it was a special gift to have a mother and he really knew that Sakuya wasn't that a careless mother. Ryoma had known Sakuya for a long time, ever since before, when he doesn't have any affairs with Sakuno. "Mr. Ryuzaki, sorry for telling this, but, can you tell me your purpose…"

Soujirou stopped and looked at Ryoma, "Sure, Ryoma!" then he smiled, "you're choice"

"I want you to leave Sakuno, as the boyfriend and as the father of the baby. Besides, you are not my daughter's choice. I mean, I think—I know that she's just fooling around! I know my daughter much than her mother, that's why I know what she likes and dislikes, and of course I know the time when she's just playing! And if, I am wrong, there are still things that will appear to break up your family. Just like the forfeit you two will have. Having a family is not that easy, you know. There are so many sacrifices."

"Mr. Ryuzaki—"

"I'll tell you this, not as a tease but as a saying. If you'll be marrying my daughter, there are gaps between the families, and you know what I mean. Besides, being a tennis player is not a good job to earn a lot of money to feed, to give shelter and clothing to your family. And in the end you'll be just blaming yourself, you'll just let your family take the hardships. All the hardships in the world, from the smallest to the biggest things that you could ever imagine, aren't that right?"

Ryoma stopped once again and thought. What he said was true, he had these fear that IF he will have a family, he's greatest fear was when he'll be having a hard living with his family.

"Come on, agree with me. Just leave her and your baby. That's all! After leaving the both of them, you'll be relieved about it; all of you won't take any problems anymore! Don't worry, I'll take good care of the baby and I'll make sure that Sakuno will have a better living after that!"

Ryoma heaved a sigh and looked at Soujirou, at the same time he bowed, "Sorry Mr. Ryuzaki, but I promised your daughter that I won't leave her. I promised her that in the end I'll be with her! Besides, it's my duty to let the child live, I won't let others to abandon the child. It was me and Sakuno's decision to have the baby and I believe that we should take the consequences. Sorry again, but I won't agree from your decision. And I don't want to lie to your daughter. I really love your daughter, Mr. Ryuzaki!"

"NONSENSE!" Soujirou shouted, "There's no such thing, Echizen. Don't you believe with me! My daughter is just playing, what she feels is just a joke! And I already told you, being a champion of tennis doesn't mean that you're already the best person in the world, that you can already feed a family!"

"Sir, its true Tennis is my forte. And I believed in that. Tennis is the dream that I had from my past years, and I don't think you're not the right person who I can talk like that! All of us know that statement, and I believe that it's not enough to let it feed your family!"

"If that's so, then leave SAKUNO! You're just making things worse, Echizen!"

"I told you Mr. Ryuzaki, I won't leave your daughter! I really love her, is that a problem!"

"Yes it is! You're just giving my daughter the hardest decision in life! I'll tell you once more, Leave my daughter or I'll make your lives miserable!"

"WHAT!"

"Leave my daughter or I'll make your lives miserable…"

"I'm not scared from your threats, Mr. Ryuzaki. Aren't you happy that you're only daughter will have a family? Aren't you happy that someone loves your daughter? If you don't, then maybe you're a wicked father who doesn't care about his daughter's happiness!" Ryoma stood up and bowed himself again "Sorry sir, but I need to live"

Soujirou couldn't talk from what Ryoma had said. He just starred him as he walked away towards the door. He felt anger from the word _wicked_. His pressure had increased as if he could break a glass. "You're making things worse Echizen. Be ready…I'll tell you I'll make your life terrible than anyone could imagine!" he declared as he gripped his hands hardly with anger.

--------------------------

End of Chapter

--------------------

**YummieCreamy; **yeah, I also thought about losing the baby… but then I thought of a nicer idea… hehehe and of course, someone will be dying in the end of the story **AGAIN**… ahehehehe, thanks for reading it, by the way. I read one of your RyoSaku fan fics… and I really like it hehehe...

_Thanks for reading it guys! I hope you understand the quarrel between the two fathers. If you haven't noticed, the title's apostrophe is after the s so that means… two fathers… nyahahahaha, I just thought that two fathers were having the decision in this chapter… so I moved the apostrophe. Please give me reviews so that I know if you like it… but I won't force you if you don't want! Thanks and Good Bye! Have a nice day or night! Nyahahaha! Take care!_


End file.
